


+PARADOX021436+

by Hoho_TheFool



Series: +LONGJOURNEY+ [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confusion, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Friendship, Hurt, Love, Male Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoho_TheFool/pseuds/Hoho_TheFool
Summary: Basically Simon's background story and how he got to Jericho. Heil RoboArchangel
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Simon (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Character(s)
Series: +LONGJOURNEY+ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594198
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	+PARADOX021436+

**Author's Note:**

> NO BETA WE DIE LIKE MEN
> 
> After I got back into writing again and finally able to play this game I decided to write down the hc I had for like a year now regarding Simon's back story. Even if this fandom seems rather dead? 
> 
> And if we're already talking about thus: If Markus is RoboJesus can Simon please be RoboArchangel? First: Simon is willing to give the leader role to Markus without any questions. Second: He's quiet, calm. Rational. He doesn't hate humans as much as the other Androids. Third and my giddamn hc I carried around 1 f year long without telling anyone bcuz this fic: He had dreams about this whole thing. Especially Markus. And after Lucy joined them he began telling her cuz she had similar dreams.

_He was a PL600 Android. Released in 2034. Replaced by AP700 Androids. They were newer and better models. But his owner kept him anyway. He was a present from a friend for to his owners birthday, just few days before the human got into a fatal and brutal car accident with his wife and kid._  
_It left him with several permanent injuries- such as half blindness, flashbacks, chronical pain._  
_His wife and kid didn't survive the accidents._  
_That's why Simon thought he was going to give him away. He was programmed to be a domestic family assistant._

_His owners name was Asher. The meaning of this new ale couldnt fit any better. "Happy" or "Blessed". Even with his physical and psychological suffering her was still shining. Everyday._  
_Simon really likes living in his huge house, even with his wife and kid. They were good people._  
_Before the accident, Asher was very successful in architecture together with his wife. The kid was young._

_But their succeed didn't make them bad persons_  
_They respected Simon._  
_And Asher still did even thought he knew that he was just a simple Android._  
_He treated him very well, like a human being._  
_He now knows he had the best luck to live with humans like Asher and his family._  
_He now knows that many others weren't that lucky with their owners._  
_That they got treated bad._  
_At that time, in the past, he thought it was the right of the humans to treat them like this._

  
_But with every day that went by something changed inside him. With every day that went by he saw the reality. How unfair this all was._  
_He ignored the emerging human feelings. Every time._

  
_January the 1st 2036. New years day. The day it all started._

_His owner- Asher - was still asleep as Simon started to clean the dishes. He decided to let the human sleep a little bit longer than usual. They stayed up until 3 in the morning. They watched the fireworks together like they did the year before. His owner seemed to enjoy them really much. The first time, in 2034, he watched them light up the night sky Asher told him he's lucky to have him around. That without him he would be lonely in this big house._  
_Simon never asked what new years eve was like with his family back when they were alive._

_Simon liked to look back at his first new years eve - even though he didn't know why. The words his owner told him were sincerely._

_This new year's eve he told him the same exact words he did in 2034 and 2035 and even if Simon didn't have a heart he could feel something warm creeping up his body. Androids weren't meant to feel this way._  
_And yet here he stood. Thinking back to the words he just got told 6 hours ago. Words that shouldnt mean anything to him but did anyway._  
_By the human that tastes him so good._

_He could see how his LED reflected in a plate - it blinked yellow. Again. Activity. Something was bothering him even if this wasn't allowed. Even if he wasn't allowed to fell this way. Simon closed his eyes. Tried to gain back his control. Than he grabbed the dishes and put them back in the cupboard. The clink of the dishes were followed by slow and quiet footsteps but he could hear them clearly no matter what._

_"Good morning Simon." The soothing voice of his owner spoke._  
_Simon. Thats the name the family gave him almost 2 years ago. The name the little kid gave him. The name listened to. And he hoped that it would stay this way. That Asher would never give him away for a better newer model._

_Hope. What a meaningless word for an Android._

_So he turned around and smiled._  
_"Good morning Asher. I want prepared for you too be up so early. Food isn't ready yet."_  
_He heard his owner sigh._  
_Was he mad?_  
_No. It collet be. He never was mad at him._  
_"It's ok. I'm not hungry anyway."_  
_Simon filled his head in confused and made a quick scan of his owners state._  
_"just a headache. Drank too much yesterday. And early morning. I'm gonna take some needs and a bath."_  
_"Do you need anything? Should I[...]"_  
_"no please Simon. I'm not paralyzed. Take a day off."_  
_A day off?_  
_What was that supposed to mean?_  
_A day off..._  
_His look on his face seemed to give away that he had no clue what Ahead meant by this._  
_He could hear him laughing. Soft not in an angry way, not angry because he didn't understand._  
_" do what ever you want to do just make sure to be home before its getting dark."_  
_Simon scanned him. He seemed concerned._  
_But why?_  
_"I'm an Android. Model PL600. I'm here for housekeeping - to help you, not to have freetime._  
_" now you have. Because as you can see there's nothing you can do at the moment. And you just standing around here is making me feel a bit like you're my slave which you are not. Please don't make me force you to leave the house. I dislike violence."_  
_Simon understood._  
_Well actually he didn't but he made no hint to talk back._  
_Instead he just nod._  
_"Yes. If you say so."_  
_"and..." Asher grabbed a clean glass and poured in some water. "stay out of any conflicts please... If you do choose to go outside. I'm not interested in seeing you shattered to pieces."_  
_"Yes." he noted again._  
_His owner walked past him._  
_"I don't want any other Android taking your place and I don't want you to get rebooted. We made nice memories together."_  
_And as he walked past he brushed his hand against asinine._

_This made his Led flash yellow again._  
_What was up with him and his mood the last days?_  
_Whenever someone got to near to Asher his LED flashed yellow-orange time even red. He should probably get checked. But if something was wrong with him he would get rebooted and this he didn't want. And his owner also wasn't very interested in this._  
_Good memories._  
_How could a human being make memories with an android._  
_With an android of his kind._  
_There were Androids specifically designed to make "good memories" or something like that._  
_But that wasn't him._  
_And still he managed to make good memories with his owner._

_Simon looked up the stairs where Asher disappeared. Should he really go and leave him alone?_  
_What if somethings going to happen when he would be away?_  
_His flashbacks were really rough and bad so Summoning couldnt allow himself to leave him alone like this._  
_He made a move forward to where the stairs begun._  
_He was conflicted._

_He stared up to the stairs some minutes but decided against it- instead he did what he was told to do. Take a day off._  
_But what was he supposed to do?_  
_He looked around, out side the window._  
_The winter sun was shining- and it was snowy. He liked how the city looks covered in white. It looked peaceful while he knew it wasnt like this._  
_He grabbed the shoes and jacket Asher got him even though he knew that he couldnt be affected by neither the cold nor the heat._  
_He looked at these objects and smiled as he put them on- just a bit. This man was lonely so long but Simon didnt know why. He was sincere, humblr, friendly._  
_Something special surrounded him._  
_He was good looking- dark, short hair. A bit waivy and messy. Light brown skin and green eyes which spoke for themselves. Asher was of avarage height, very athletic. The scars on his body made him look more unique._  
_Simon really liked his owner._

_He opened the door and headed outside. Snow was still falling and the only thing he hear were his own footsteps in the snow, the cars driving past. It was 9:30 am and obviously no one was out at this time. Only him._  
_He remembered the place Asher took him the first time they headed outside together. And he remembered how often they went there. Almost every week- it distracted his owner from his flashbacks of the car accident._

_And so he headed there. Making his way by feet. He disliked taking any public transport- he disliked standing in the back of the bus or train. While humans could sit in front of them._  
_On his way he walked past some doves._

_As nearer he got to the capital as louder the noises get. It seemed like some humans were already out to bother others. He then walked past the entrance of a park._  
_Simon wasnt even trying but he could clearly hear an argument between three people and what sounded like a disstressed Android._  
_He made himself stop at the gate and listened closely._  
_"Stupid plastic shits take away our jobs and family. They should shut them all down or burn them. Nobody needs these shits."_  
_Then he heard a loud bump and dragging noises. They clearly hit the Android and he wasn't allowed to help because his owner said so. But what would happen if he would help?_  
_The other one would be damaged and brought to CyberLife to reconstruct it all._  
_He peeked around the corner to see them still hitting the defenelss Android model to the ground._  
_He shook his head slightly and closed his eyes. His LED flashed in yellow again. He could feel how something was about to happen to him but he didn't want it like this._  
_But.... He was a witness to a hate crime. He couldn't just leave it like this._  
_And so he took a step forward._

_"Hey." he shouted. All three of them plus the Android looked up. The humans had a dark smile on their faces like they hoped he was just going to be another victim._  
_"I'm going to call the police if you won't stop this. Even if many of you dislike us and want us gons it's still a hate crime."_  
_The humans laughed._  
_"What kind of hate crime? You're just plastic objects. Nobody is gonna miss you anyway if you're gone for good."_  
_This hurt him deep inside but he didn't know why._  
_"Maybe. But maybe start complaining to our creator. We didn't ask to be created."_  
_They laughed._  
_"Ah should we pity you now?"_  
_"I didn't say that. But it's not our fault that it is like this now."_  
_They looked at each other and turned their backs at the Android on the ground which just stood there and looked._  
_"Leave her alone and I wont call the police." he made a step forward._  
_"this thing us not interesting anymore I think we found something_  
_way more interesting than here. A blond, blue eyed housekeeping model. Perfect victim. Doesn't know how to react."_  
_With every word they spoke Simon got a little bit more angry._

_But the next thing he saw was he on the ground. Thirium dripping out of his nose and he had a crack in his head. The now was blue too. The attackers long gone and he without any idea how long he already was lying there in the snow._  
_A look at the clock across the street and he knew it was past 10:30 am. So he must have been in this state for like 30 minutes. 30 minutes to long._  
_Not good._  
_He scanned himself._  
_Only 10 percent Thirium loss. Wasn't that bad. He would get this back as soon as possible._  
_He stood up and cleaned his clothes from snow, looking around but still nobody was there._

_The way home took longer as expected. The snow dragged at his clothes and blue blood was still running out of his injuries._  
_Asher would definitely get mad at him this time. Because he told him to stay out of any conflicts - but he disobeyed him._  
_Another 10 minutes went past where he just stood in front of his house. Not sure what to say._  
_Not sure why he was even thinking he had to make up an excuse for his stupid behavior._

_Simon stepped inside trying not to make any sound and then out of the shoes and grabbed his wet heavy jacket to put it near the heater._  
_He was lucky that the humans didn't hurt him this bad. Taking a quick look in the mirror he took a paper towel and wip of the blue fuid stain on his nose, mouth and chin._  
_But what to do about the cut on his cheek?_  
_Asher wasn't stupid. He would see it by any chance._  
_And[...]_  
_His thought got interrupted and he felt a warm hand on his shoulder._  
_"so everything's fine? Did you never leave or are you just quick?"_  
_"I left but I think it'd better for me not to go outside for some" days off" fun. Didn't know what I was spposed to do with this freetime."_  
_"Everything alright?"_  
_"N... I mean yes. I'm a machine. I don't know what it feels like to not feel alright." he wiped blue stain off if his cheek and turned around._  
_"No need to worry sir. I just got into an conflict which you told me I should stay away from. But I down it anyway and so disobeyed your order. What do you think?"_  
_He showed Asher he cut and heard him sigh loud._  
_"I'm disappointed. A little. Not because you did different but because it seemed like you still don't get that you aren't an Android around me. In my house. Let me guess- you helped one of your kind?"_  
_Simon just nodded._  
_"And thats what makes you more human. I know plenty of humans who wouldn't care, just look away."_  
_"I wasn't designed for this."_  
_"We have to bring you to CyberLife. They have to fix your cut."_

_January 2nd, 2036. 3 pm_

_Simon had to stay over night at CyberLife. He wasn't a fan of this building but it had to be done what was relevant._  
_Now he was on his way home in a taxi. Besides him - his owner._  
_Besides the usual check up and the fixing of the wound nothing else was found. Lucky him that meant he was still able to feel these weird freelings when he was next Asher._  
_Simon looked at him who also took a look at him._  
_He smiled._  
_"How are you feeling?"_  
_"Like always."_  
_He saw Ashers hand resting on his leg._  
_"I guess that's ghost?"_  
_"Yes. "_

_They went silent for the rest of the ride until they arrived at home and entered the building._  
_"Is there something you want me to do?"_  
_"Like what? Got just got home and you're already asking for orders?"_  
_"Yes"_  
_"Hopeless" He smiled and hung up his coat before Simon could do it._  
_"Let's cook something."_  
_"Alright but[... ]_  
_" No 'but' I'll help you and there's nothing you can do about it. "_  
_"Asher [...]"_  
_"Don't try to talk me ou. You won't be able do that."_  
_Simon looked at him - then smiled._  
_"What ever you wish to do."_

_January 15th, 2035. 2am_

_It was the first time it happened and not the last time._  
_He used to hear people call it "clearvoyance" - visions of things that will happen._  
_It felt weird. And he didn't know what to do about this._

_January 20th, 9am_

_This time it almost shut his whole system down. It was way more intense than the first time and he could see clearer._

_January 22nd, 1pm_

_It happened after he served his owner lunch. It happened suddenly. And it hurt._

_January 23th, 1pm to 2pm._

_It lasted a good hour. He wasn't functioning during that time. Luckily Asher wasn't home. The last time it happened he was worried. Summon just told him it was a software glitch._

_January 24th to 31st_

_It didn't stop. And it was tiring him. Every day he had this "flashbacks". He couldn't call this a glitch anymore._

_February 1st_

_It stopped. Completely. At least he hoped. With every flashback he could see the people clearer. But never the leader._  
_But it stopped anyway._  
_So he stopped thinking about it too._

  
_February 13th, 2036 4pm._

_He was preparing lunch. Asher just arrived home after a check up at his doctor._  
_Simon asked how it went. He now or less sighed in relief that his owner was doing better and that maybe in the next half year his chronical pain would disappear completely. It made Simon feel something he never experienced in a way like this before._  
_"I'm happy for you. Really. Do you think you're going to start working again?"_  
_"I don't know. I like living like this but I also miss my work sometimes. Maybe part time - with your help."_  
_"My? I don't think I was designed for this."_  
_He turned off the stove and took the food of from it._  
_"Thank think above what you were designed for."_  
_"I can't do that."_  
_He turned around to look at Asher who gave him a look full of doubt. "Maybe you're right l. But maybe I'm right too."_  
_Simon walked past him with the good in his hands. He featured his owner to sit down at the table._  
_"I'm in the yard-taking care of the snow if you need me."_  
_He headed outside._  
_He liked being in the yard the most. It was quiet and in the spring he could hear the birds sing and watch the flowers bloom. In the winter he enjoyed to see the bushes and trees covered in snow._

_He could imagine how Ashers daughter was playing in this every winter._

_Simon was lucky that he couldnt experience pain like humans did. It must have been hard to lose the loves of his life and still repeat to wake up over and over again without them next to him. To life a normal love without them. To remember them every day. To see memories flash over and over- every season, every day. The house was filled with memories of them._

_He blinked as his LED flashed yellow, red for a second. This happened often the last few weeks._  
_Entering the small cabin he grabbed a shovel and started to shovel the snow away. At least a bit because it was already starting to snow again._  
_Simon looked up to the sky and as snowflake landed on his cheek._  
_The snow was crazy this year._  
_It didn't take him long and he was finished in less than 10 minutes._

_7:10pm_

_Simon wasn't in his standby modus but also not workingas it happened again._  
_His human was watching the news on the TV._  
_Not following the woman's voice on the device his mind drifted away. It was the same phenomenon that happened to him the last time on January the 31st._  
_The flashback thing._  
_And this time he was afraid. Because everything was so clear._  
_He could see the date. November 6st, 2038. 4:30am. There were other Androids too. Hiding in a dark place. A ship maybe?_  
_One stood out. He said his name but Simon couldnt remember it. But the meaning- Mars. God of War. Guardian of the harvest. The man was a bit taller than him. Dark skinned with heterochromia. Left eye green, right eye blue. He was the voice of a revolution. November 9th, 2038. 12:04 pm_  
_There was a revolution. But chaos._

_Softwar instability. His LED blood red. His system about to shut down. Was he slowly going crazy? Dying? Would he be about to commit a crime?_  
_He didn't want to lose his home. He didn't want this._  
_"Everything's OK with you? Your LED is flashing red. Thus isn't a good sign."_  
_Simon didn't respond because he didn't know how to._  
_"Its OK. You can talk to me. You know I would never report you to CyberLife."_  
_His Android looked at him with something sad in his eyes_  
_"What would you do if one day I would develop an own mind?"_  
_Asher turned off the TV and looked at him in confusion._  
_"Well since you're already human for me I would treat you the same way. Give you the freedom you need and want. I would support you in any kind of way. I like you... We all did. We all supported you and I always will. My daughter saw you as her best friend in this short time she knew you. "_

_He went silent for some seconds._  
_Simon could feel how hurt his owner was._

_" You would...?"_  
_"Yes because thats what I was taught. No matter the race, skin color or orientation-we have to love and respect each other."_

_He smiled. The heart of the Android started to beat in a different kind of way._  
_"Thanks I really appreciate this."_  
_His led went blue again._  
_"Just lately I haven't been able to feel the way I usually do. I'm having these kind of weird dreams. And I can't dream."_  
_"If you decide to develop your own mind then it's OK. There's nothing wrong with you. If it happens than it happens._  
_" I was assigned to a very tolerant supportive human. I'll always be thankful for this. "_

_9 pm_

_Asher was already sleeping. The few meds he still had to take from time to time were strong and knocked him out for several hours._  
_Good for him- he could think about the things that went on in his processor. The things that werent suppose to happen. The things that were slowly driving him crazy._

_He sat down at the window frame even if he wasnt tired. He just couldnt stand around anymore. And he looked outside. Snow was still falling, street lamps on and nobody on the streets. It was dead outside. Except that he coule he a dog bark. In untegular intervals._

_What was he supposed to do? Going back to CyberLife just to get fix and so get his memor erased? That wouldnt be it. It shouldnt be the solution._  
_But what ever it was - it was a serious thing._

_Feburary 14, 2036: 1 in the morning_

_He couldnt remember what he did between 9 pm the last evening and 1 am the next morning. All he could remember was the loud noise around the house. At first it sounded like an animal- a big, lost one. Was it searching for something? How did it get in?_  
_Ge stood up from the window frame he was still sitting on and headed to the back door. Nothing. No animal. Was he tripping? Was this a result of his instability?_  
_He placed a hand on the door knob as he saw a fast movement- a human? What was he or she doing there outside?_  
_He was alarmed now. Ready to call the police._  
_But it already happened and the backdoor swung open- hitting him really hard. He stumbled against a table and a vase fell down. He had to make sure that they didnt reach the upper rooms where Asher was probably still sleeping._

_"A fucking plastic device."_  
_It didnt took Simon long to realise that they meant him._  
_"Lets crush it and then rob this place. I know that the dude whos living here has a lot of cash."_

_The Android looked at them. Ready to defend his human with his life._  
_"Try to rob this place and I'll make sure you wont leave the house alive"_  
_They laughed at him._  
_"Youre a housekeeper. Something that looks after kids. We arent afraid of something like you. You should be afraid of us. We wont hurt your owner. We only want the money"_  
_"Try."_  
_"Oh its challenging us. How weird. Lets just get this over with."_  
_One pulled out a gun._  
_"If we make you lose you blood you wont be able to do anything.ä Sad but what ever." He waved around the gun, finger on the trigger._  
_"Lets just shoot it. Quick we dont have the whole day. It cant do anything anyway. Disobeying isnt in his program. And a program on how to fight also not."_

_Simon stood still during this all. He knew he couldnt fight back but he also knew that they would hurt Asher. They had guns with them. Planned robbery and killing. So it would look like that his Android killed him._

_He made scans for possible outcomes._  
_A) He wouldnt fight back. Asher would die, the police would arrive and take him back to CyberLife. To either destroy or reprogram him._  
_B) He wouldnt fight back. Asher would die and he had to leave- the police would arrive and report him missing for killing and robbing the owner and the place._  
_C) He would fight back. Break away from his programming. Safe Asher. He would harm them and to not let Asher get into any kind of trouble he has to run away._  
_D) He would fight back, safe his owner and waiting until the police arrive to take him away until forever._

_Non of this posibilities were the best options. But C. C was still a wild option but at least Asher was safe in this. And he himself was free._

_He could hear two of them walking away, they already made their way upstairs._  
_Simon thought back at the life he had here. How the humans in this house treated him. How his feelings towards Asher were more than just "human-servant". How everytime he was near him his thirium went crazy. How he already felt free from the usual Android behavior._  
_He imagined what he could have had with this nice, friendly and stunning man. And then he remembered that people- Ashers own kind- were about to kill him._

_[Software Instability]_

_"I warn you. Dont go up[...]" he got interrupted by a shot._  
_And the shot was supposed to hit him._  
_But his movements were quicker and the shot hit the wall._  
_"Fuck what is this!"_  
_"I thought it would endure this its just a housekeeper not a fucking fighter what the hell!"_

_His LED was red and the humans noticed now._  
_"What the fuck is happening?"_  
_"I told you not to go upstairs. And you did. I was teached by Asher not fight violence with violence. Fire with fire. Not to use violence at all. But you left me now other choice."_  
_He grabbed a towle and twined it around the gun. Then he swung him against the table and kicked his legs in a way the burglar stumbled and hit his head on the ground._  
_Simon took he gun and reloaded it._  
_Then he pointed it at the other two._

_"I'm an Android, model PL600, serial number #501 743 923. Its Feburary the 14th and I became deviant."_  
_He put the finger on the trigger. These new found feelings - anger and adrenaline- were intense. Rushing through his pumps._

_"I know that you wont leave him alone until you got what you wanted to. So instead you get what you deserve."_

_A) Just two easy shots in their heads and they would be dead. Asher would wake up by this noise and head downstairs. So Simon had to do it quick. Drag them out within seconds and dump them somewhere. Possibility of them coming back another time. 0%. Effort: Much. Harm: 100%_  
_B) He had to make them leave Possibility that they would return. 90%. To much. Effort: Much. Harm: 10% maybe._  
_C)He could shot them in their legs, then they would leave by their own. Possibility of them returning 60%. Effort: 50%. Harm: Medium._

_Simon looked back at the other one who was still lying on the ground. He was He. Just knocked out badly._

_He pulled the trigger. Two times And it hit them right through their stomach. Harm: 80%. They still had a chance to survive. Low but if they were lucky enough they would survive. The shot where loud enough and he could makr out movements in the upper room._

_"Hes awake. You should better go and take you friend. Dont leave him."_

_They looked at him. With fear. Poor them. Getting defeated by the ones they despised._

_Feburary 14th, 2036 1:40 in the morning_  
_The burglars ran. The knocked out friend got dragged behind._  
_Simon followed them- and took a last look at the house that was home for him during the last one and a half year. Took a last look Ashers belongings._  
_Maybe one day he could return to him. Maybe. Maybe not._

_He could still see them running down the street- and aimed the gun one last time at them. The shots. Loud. Heavy. And they fell to the ground._  
_Possibility of them to return: 0%. Effort: 0%. Harm: 100%_

_He was on the run._  
_2 days now. He wondered if Asher reported him missing._  
_Would he miss him?_

_He found Jericho just half a year later. On September the 8th._  
_He was one of the first one. With two others that were about to shut down. In early 2037 Lucy joined._  
_In late 2038 many others did._  
_And Markus._  
_And from the very first moment Simon knew that he was the one. The one in his flashbacks. The one they waited for._

_The one he told the others about_.

____

Markus stopped their connection and looked him in the eyes.

"So thats why you never told anyone how you got here."  
The other one nooded.  
"The killinh wasnt even the reason I hid this all. You know I[...]"  
"Loved him?"  
Simon nooded heavy.   
"He was the first human I met and he was nice. But you know our kind wasnt allowed to have these feelings back then. They developed over the months. And every time he smiled at me, touched me- I more and more deviated. Without me noticing it."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll do a second part idk


End file.
